Video Girl Ai: Replay
by Doulish
Summary: The ending to VGAi kinda left me flat, so here's my fanfic. Please R&R.


7 - Second chance  
  
Yota was miserable. Six months had past since he had lost Ai. He still wasn't sure if his ordeal had been a dream or not. He had woken up in front of the TV, aching all over. Had it really happened? He didn't know for sure, but either way, she was gone. He had skipped school for a week, and barely ate. He had thrown himself into his artwork, trying to take his mind off her, but it was no use. He entered the art contest anyway, and he had won second prize, but he still felt hollow. He bought a new TV & VCR, but never hooked them up. He just sat there for hours, night after night, staring at the blank screen.  
  
"You are pathetic" he told his reflection on the screen. He just couldn't let her go. The kids at school still called him 'dateless', and thought his depression was because of it. How could they know? He had told them Ai was his sister. Moemi still talked to him; but after all that had happened, he knew she was just a friend. No, he had fallen in love with Ai, and had lost her. He couldn't get over it. He lost himself in his artwork, and hours spent staring at a blank TV.  
  
"That kid is pathetic", the boss said. "He just mopes around all day, pining away for a video girl; my video girl." "He fell in love with her, and she loved him. That's why you recalled her" said the shopkeeper. "He still has his card, but he never looks for the shop. He knows he won't find her." "And you didn't have to be so cruel", referring to when Yota had been drawn into the video world. "He thinks it was a dream" replied the boss. "Give him another chance. I'll make sure he never knows..." He had been saying this for months now.   
  
The boss thought for a long moment. "No. Let him know" he said. "Send her back to him like before...exactly like before, and if she falls in love with him before the month's up, he can keep her, as a human, BUT, if he fails, I take her back for good. See to it." And he left.  
  
The shopkeeper was amazed. Rarely had the boss ever changed his mind, and to offer to turn a video girl human; well that had never happened before. The shopkeeper sat down, and started to work. There was a lot to do.  
  
Yota stared at the letter. He had almost forgotten the name of the video store he had visited 7 months ago. When he remembered, he almost tore up the letter, but curiosity got the better of him, and he opened it. He was reading it through for a third time, not quite believing it.  
  
'Sir, you have been given an unheard of opportunity. You will be allowed to use the same tape as you were given last time you visited this shop. There are some important differences, so please read carefully.  
  
1) This tape has the same time limit as before: 1 month. However there is an exception. If she falls in love with you, and demonstrates that beyond our doubt, she may remain with you, as a human. HOWEVER, if you tell her of this, or she has not fallen in love with you by the end of that month, she will be recalled.  
  
2) She has been returned to as near original condition as possible. Some memory may remain, but you cannot count on that. It is up to you, by your words and actions, to bring about this change.  
  
If you agree to these conditions, please come to this store 1 week from today.'  
  
Yota could hardly believe it. Was he really being given another chance? He spent the next week trying to remember all the things they had done together. "Things would be different this time, though, wouldn't they?" He thought. This time I'm trying to get her to fall for me, not helping me to get someone else. He tried not to get too exited, but he wanted to try again. He'd do his best. He didn't want to lose her this time, too.  
  
Yota was very nervous as he walked down the street. He had avoided it for all those months, but now he was here, looking for that store he had visited once. There it was, just like before. He entered the store. "There you are" the shopkeeper exclaimed. "First, don't ask. I have no idea why he is allowing this. Now, wait there, I have something for you" He walked behind the counter and returned with a tape...and Ai. She had a blank look on her face, but otherwise seemed OK. The shopkeeper saw Yota's puzzled expression and explained. "She's been 'paused'. You bought a new VCR. That changes things. Here, this tape has been set to one month minus 10 minutes. When you get home, you must place her in front of the television before you press the 'play' button." He leaned closer "I think the defect that allowed her to fall in love with you occurred when you played the tape on your broken VCR. I rewound the tape until just after she emerges from the screen. I don't know if the defect is preserved, but it's all I can do. 'He' won't allow anything more. He wouldn't even allow that, if he knew. Good luck, son"  
  
With that, Yota took the tape, and led an unresisting Ai back to his house. He had arranged the room as much like it was as he could remember. He sat Ai down on the bed, and put the tape in the VCR. He took a deep breath and pushed the 'play' button. Ai blinked a few times, turned towards him, and.... Ai lunged at him, yelling "Stupid jerk! Playing me on a broken VCR! I thought I was gonna die!  
  
Pinned to the floor, Yota smiled to himself. So far, so good, he thought. It was going to be a challenging 4 weeks.  
  
Episode 7 7/20/2003 5:07 PM 


End file.
